


Hotel Bathtub

by Svtsminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svtsminhyuk/pseuds/Svtsminhyuk
Summary: Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are trapped in a hotel room. One that is hot too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't line up with what actually happened in Right Now but let's just go with it because it's an imagine.

It had been 1 hour since Minhyuk had gotten back to the hotel because Hyunwoo had chosen him to. While the rest of the boys were exploring Hong Kong, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were stuck in the hotel room. The managers thought this would be funny for their reality show, Right Now. 

 

The room was starting to get hot as it was the middle of the afternoon. The manager left sometime ago to run some errands, leaving the 2 boys alone. Only an hour had passed but they both were bored out of their minds. They lay on the hotel bed together, too lazy and too hot to move. Minhyuk on the left and Hyunwoo on the right. Minhyuk's arm draped over Hyunwoo. 

 

They both lay there in silence for a solid 20 minutes until Minhyuk shuffled a bit and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hyunwoo asked turning his head to loon at the boy. Minhyuk reached for Hyunwoo's wrist. 

"To cool off" he replied. 

"How we can't leave the room?" The older boy questioned.

"I know a way we can cool off in the room" Minhyuk smirked and pulled the other boy up. 

 

Minhyuk held Hyunwoo's wrist and guided him towards the bathroom. 

 

"Sit here." He told the other boy, pointing to the lid covered toilet. 

Hyunwoo immediately sat, curious as to what the younger boy was up to. Minhyuk reached over and turned the water to the bath on. He pushed the faucet so that cold water was coming out. Hyunwoo watched in silence and glanced up at Minhyuk. He was looking at the water filling the tub. Minhyuk sighed and started climbing into the tub. Right foot first and then the left. He didn't even bother to take his clothes off he just got in in his shorts and t-shirt. Hyunwoo was now looking at Minhyuk with a questioning look. 

 

"Isn't it cold?" He asked, concerned. 

"It is but it's nice." Minhyuk replied, he sounded relaxed. "Come join me, there's enough space for both of us." 

 

There was something about Minhyuk right now that the older boy found completely alluring. There was no way he could say no. Without another word Hyunwoo stood up from the toilet and unlike the other boy, lifted his shirt off before climbing into the small bathtub. In the midst of getting comfortable Hyunwoo's right hand rubbed up against Minhyuk's left thigh. The younger boy didn't mind though. He just closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the cool water. 

 

Eventually Hyunwoo gave up on trying to get comfortable and just sat with his legs crossing over Minhyuk's. Hyunwoo didn't mind though. He realized that the tub had gotten pretty full and leaned over Minhyuk to turn off the faucet. Upon hearing the water turn off, Minhyuk opened his eyes. 

 

He nearly gasped at the sight. Hyunwoo's face was only centimeters away from his own. At this angle Minhyuk could observe every detail of the right side of Hyunwoo's face. The strong jaw, the long lashes. He was beautiful. At this moment Hyuneoo turned his face, now directly facing Minhyuk. Maybe it was the fact that Hyunwoo was shirtless, or that the cool water was causing a pleasant atmosphere, or maybe even that there was no one else in the hotel room and there would be no one else for a while, but Minhyuk leaned closer to Hyunwoo. Their lips were so close. So much so that if Minhyuk were to say the word "prune" they'd be touching. Hyunwoo looked down to Minhyuk's lips. They looked...soft. Minhyuk was staring at Hyunwoo's eyes. They were so pretty. He could tell he was staring at his lips and it only made the fire inside of him bigger. No one dared to move any closer to the other. Minhyuk closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of Hyunwoo's lips. But it never came. Instead Hyunwoo cleared his throat. Minhyuk immediately opened his eyes. Hyunwoo was still there, but just not as close. Minhyuk was now looking straight into Hyunwoo's eyes, Hyunwoo doing the same. One second passed. Then another. And then Hyunwoo's arms were around Minhyuk, his face buried into the crook of his neck. He could feel the other boy's heart racing. Minhyuk was too shocked to respond. But after a few seconds he did. He pulled the older boy tighter to himself and rested his head on his shoulder. He could smell Hyunwoo. He smelled like a mixture of vanilla, apples and sweat. It was a calming scent. It was probably Minhyuk's favorite smell in the world now. 

 

Eventually Hyunwoo pulled away. He quietly stepped out of the bathtub. 

 

"Come one we should probably get out now."

 

Minhyuk would've replied if he wasn't so distracted by the older boy's abs, dripping with the water. Hyunwoo grabbed a towel from the rack and started to dry his torso. Noticing Minhyuk was still in the water, he reached his hand out to him. Minhyuk immediately grabbed Hyunwoo's hand and pulled himself up. He slowly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Realizing his clothes were now soaked he started to head out to get dry ones. 

 

"Wait" the older boy called to him. Minhyuk turned around.

"You'll get the room wet. You stay here, I'll get you some clothes." Hyunwoo said and stepped outside the bathroom. 

 

Hyunwoo quickly rummaged around the suitcase until he finally found a big t-shirt and clean boxers for Minhyuk to wear. He handed Minhyuk the clothes and shut the bathroom door before laying down on the bed. His right arm under his head. A few moments later Minhyuk emerged from the bathroom, now dry. Hyunwoo opened his eyes and motioned for Minhyuk to join him on the bed. Minhyuk quickly climbed on the bed and next to Hyunwoo. His legs immediately tangling with the older boys. Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around the younger boy and the both of them fell asleep.


End file.
